


are those tears?

by iwillstayalive



Series: iron man au! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Iron Man Fusion, Iron Man!AU, it has a happy ending, light description of escaping captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: He had to live. To right his wrongs. To make things right for all those people who lost their lives unfairly because of this creations.To see his friends again. Raphael, who was going to be mad at him even though it wasn’t his fault he got kidnapped. Ragnor was definitely blaming him for it, pinning it on his recklessness. And Catarina, who he hoped wasn’t gonna give him a hard time, since he was injured and all.And Alec.





	are those tears?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I don't own any of this amazing characters! :)

 

It was hot.

 

Everything was hot.

 

It felt like hours since he had been walking on the desert, sun high in the sky, dry blood sticking to his skin, arm held protectively against him, probably broken. 

 

He got out just in time, by sheer luck, before everything blew up and went to hell. Quite literally. Well, not sheer luck. He built a metal suit out of nothing to do it. Got to give some credit to himself. 

 

But Magnus also had to be grateful. At least he had some resemble to hope still. But it was soon decreasing as he thought about what he would do If he didn’t find somewhere safe in time. He owned Yinsen that much, after all, helping him escape and had a second chance. 

 

He had to live. To right his wrongs. To make things right for all those people who lost their lives unfairly because of this creations.To see his friends again. Raphael, who was going to be mad at him even though it wasn’t his fault he got kidnapped. Ragnor was definitely blaming him for it, pinning it on his recklessness. And Catarina, who he hoped wasn’t gonna give him a hard time, since he was injured and all.

 

And Alec.

 

_ Alexander.  _ God, just the thought of him was incentive enough to keep fighting. He was going to make it. Somehow. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, he heard something. A whirring sound, that was getting stronger and closer. Magnus span around and saw 3 military choppers surrounding him. 

 

“Hey!” he screamed with all his force. “Over here!” He waved at them, just in case. You can never be to sure. He fell on his knees, relief flooding his veins, as Raphael got out and quickly ran over him, followed by more military man. 

 

He stood in front of him, a little disbelieving expression on his face. 

 

“So, how was the trip?” he asked sardonically.

 

Magnus snorted. Only Raphael would ask him this kind of stuff first after 3 months of captivity. Raphael crunched in front of him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Next time, you ride with me, okay?” his tone left no room for argument. 

 

Magnus eyes started to prickle and he nodded eagerly. Raphael surged forward and hugged him.  Magnus buried his face in his neck and took a deep, shaky breath.  _ They found him. _

 

__

* * *

 

 

Magnus stood of the wheelchair as the platform of the plane started to get down. He wouldn’t be seen like this.  _ Weak.  _ Oh no. He was going back with his chin held high and proud. 

 

With Raphael by his side, just in case. Magnus stood up and started walking down, his hand clutched tightly with Raphael's, leaning a little for support. 

 

As he made his way down to his country,  _ to home _ , he was welcomed by the sight of a distressed Alec Lightwood, eyes red and fumbling nervously with his hands, standing next to Ragnor. As he got close he was given a wetly smile and a sigh of relief. 

 

Magnus could feel the corners of his lips trying to turn up. He suppressed the smile that was threatening to take his face at the sight of Alec, in favor to tease him, “Your eyes are red” he told Alec once he was standing full in front of him, “few tears for your lost boss?” 

 

“Tears of joy” Alec answered, voice hoarse and with a smile that could unshine the sun, “I hate job hunting”. 

 

Magnus couldn’t help himself from smiling this time, eyeing Alec up and down and then staring at him straight in the eyes, enjoying the faint blush that seemed to cover his cheeks at the attention, “Well, lucky for you, vacation is over. We got work to do. Let’s go” 

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so all mistakes are mine tho! feedback appreciated ;) come talk malec and/or marvel at tumblr! @kindaresilient


End file.
